This invention relates to a mixing valve for supplying fluid to a temperature-controlled fluid outlet and a cold fluid outlet.
Mixing valves for supplying tempered water to, for example, a hot water faucet, are known. Typically, cold water from a supply source flows directly to a cold water faucet and to a cold water inlet of the mixing valve. Hot water from a supply source flows to a hot water inlet of the mixing valve. The cold and hot water are mixed in the valve, with the tempered water flowing through an outlet of the mixing valve to the hot water faucet.